Déclic Images
Déclic Images is a French company specialised in the translation and sale of Japanese-style comics in the French-speaking world. The Déclic Images trademark was born in 1999. As early as 2002, the company produced nearly half of all new Japanase anime published in France. The newly-published series are often rich in episodes and their release dates come in quick succession. The main goal of the company is to offer popular series that are accessible to all, containing at least 26 episodes. In order to ensure good sales, Déclic Images decided to produce both recent titles (Love Hina, Fruits Basket, etc.) and anime classics such as Heidi or Masters of the Universe. A commercial war began in 2002 against Kaze animation and Dybex, Déclic Images' competitors in the anime market. This was despite the fact that both of the companies' products were distributed by Déclic Images' parent company, Manga Distribution. In order to guarantee its preeminence in the market, Déclic Images decided to offer Japanese copyright holders unprecedented licence-acquisition offers. Other publishers had the choice between offering equally interesting prices, falling back on less prestigious titles or hoping to find undiscovered talent. At the height of Japanese anime sales in 2005, Déclic Images's sales reached 5.24 million euro. It sold its products in supermarkets, over the Internet and in specialised shops, and in 2004 launched a large marketing campaign that included TV ads. Despite this presence on the market, Déclic Images was in need of a coup, as each product generated only a small profit and Manga Distribution handled its supermarket presence badly. In 2005 everything changed for the young company. After solid growth between 2002 and 2005, with a dozen titles being released per year, the company released Goldorak in August 2005. It was later revealed that Déclic Images did not hold the rights to the title. After extensive judicial travails, a French appeals court court confirmed in 2009 a judgment of 4.8 million euro in damages against the company. Several matters remain in the courts, including the matter of a 2006 release of Captain Future without proper licensing rights. Déclic Images has since gone through a number of restructurings and recovery proceedings, and currently seems to be in the impossibility of finding new licencing opportunities, having lost the confidence of Japanese distributors and producers. Anime Over the years Déclic Images has distributed a number of popular anime series, movies, and OVAs in their network. Déclic Images would either distribute the series through TV or at times become the publisher of the series in France. *Ai Yori Aoshi (TV) : Distributor *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (TV) : Distributor *Alps no Shoujo Heidi (TV) : Distributor *Astro Boy 1980 (TV) : Distributor *Attacker You! (TV) : Distributor *Baki the Grappler (TV) : Distributor *Basilisk (TV) : Distributor *Blue Gender (TV) : Distributor *Blue Gender: The Warrior (movie) : Distributor *Blue Seed (TV) : Distributor *Blue Seed Beyond (OAV) : Distributor *Captain Future (TV) : Distributor *Chrono Crusade (TV) : Distributor *City Hunter: Death of the Vicious Criminal Ryo Saeba (special) : Distributor *Cybersix (TV) : Distributor *D.N.Angel(TV) : Distributor *Dagger of Kamui (movie) : Distributor *DT Eightron (TV) : Distributor *El Hazard: The Alternative World (TV) : Distributor *El Hazard: The Wanderers (TV) : Distributor *Flame of Recca (TV) : Distributor *Fruits Basket (TV) : Distributor *Full Metal Panic! (TV) : Distributor *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (TV) : Distributor *Gad Guard (TV) : Distributor *Galaxy Express 999 Movie : Distributor *Gatchaman '94 (OAV) : Distributor *Glass no Kamen (TV) : Distributor *Gravion (TV) : Distributor *Gravion Zwei (TV) : Distributor *Gunparade March (TV) : Distributor *Heat Guy J (TV) : Distributor *Hikari no Densetsu (TV) : Distributor *Hikaru no Go (TV) : Distributor *Infinite Ryvius (TV) : Distributor *Izumo: Takeki Tsurugi no Senki (TV) : Distributor *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OAV) : Distributor *Kagaku Ninja-Tai Gatchaman (TV) : Distributor *Kaleido Star (TV) : Distributor *Kerokko Demetan (TV) : Distributor *Kiddy Grade (TV) : Distributor *Kimagure Orange Road (TV) : Distributor *Kurenai Sanshiro (TV) : Distributor *Lady!! (TV) : Distributor *Last Exile (TV) : Distributor *Lost Universe (TV) : Distributor *Love Hina (TV) : Distributor *Love Hina Again (OAV) : Distributor *Love Hina Spring Special - I wish Your Dream : Distributor *Love Hina X'mas Special - Silent Eve : Distributor *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (TV) : Distributor *Maho no Star Magical Emi (TV) : Distributor *Mahou no Tenshi Creamy Mami (TV) : Distributor *Meiken Jolie (TV) : Distributor *Monster Rancher (TV) : Distributor *Nanaka 6/17 (TV) : Distributor *NieA 7 (TV) : Distributor *Nightwalker (TV) : Distributor *Now and Then, Here and There (TV) : Distributor *Outlanders (OAV) : Distributor *Oz no Mahou Tsukai (TV) : Distributor *Peacemaker (TV) : Distributor *Princess Nine (TV) : Distributor *Princess Tutu (TV) : Distributor *R.O.D -The TV- : Distributor *Ranma ½ (TV) : Distributor *Ring ni Kakero (TV) : Distributor *Robotech (U.S. TV) : Distributor *Rune Soldier (TV) : Distributor *SaiKano (TV) : Publisher *Saiyuki (TV) : Distributor *Saiyuki Gunlock (TV) : Distributor *Saiyuki Reload (TV) : Distributor *Sasurai no Shoujo Nell (TV) : Distributor *Scrapped Princess (TV) : Distributor *Seven of Seven (TV) : Distributor *Shaman King (TV) : Editor *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (TV) : Distributor *Silent Möbius (TV) : Broadcaster *Slayers (TV) : Distributor *Slayers - The Motion Picture : Distributor *Slayers Excellent (OAV) : Distributor *Slayers Gorgeous (movie) : Distributor *Slayers Great (movie) : Distributor *Slayers Next (TV) : Distributor *Slayers Premium (movie) : Distributor *Slayers Return (movie) : Distributor *Slayers Special (OAV) : Distributor *Slayers Try (TV) : Distributor *Sonic X (TV) : Editor *Soul Hunter (TV) : Distributor *Space Adventure Cobra (TV) : Distributor *Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie : Distributor *Speed Grapher (TV) : Distributor *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka (TV) : Distributor *The Galaxy Railways (TV) : Distributor *The Irresponsible Captain Tylor (TV) : Distributor *Thundercats (U.S. TV) : Distributor *UFO Robo Grendizer (TV) : Distributor *Urusei Yatsura (TV) : Distributor *X (TV) : Distributor References External links * Information on distribution of anime * Official site, in French. Category:French television networks Category:Anime companies fr:Déclic Images id:Déclic-Images